Personal computer (PC) social networks have now become mainstream, and mobile social networks are emerging. Particularly in mobile social networks, the applications and software (collectively referred to as “application layer”) that drive the versatility and robustness of the mobile social networking are based on having an accurate and up-to-date global positioning system (GPS) location. While in most instances GPS reception is ubiquitous, there are locations where GPS readings are not possible if users are indoors or inside a structure where the reception is weak or unavailable. With the absence of a valid GPS location, the application that depends on a GPS location information is unable to function effectively.
For example, when a mobile or portable device experiences weak or unavailable cellular radio signal strength, the mobile or portable device is unable to properly read GPS location information from the satellites. For instance, a user of the mobile device capable of receiving the GPS location information moves from a first building to a second building. During part of this travel time, the user is outdoor, and the portable device experiences increased cellular radio signal strength. During this increase, however, the mobile or portable device fails to recognize the opportunity available for the user to read or obtain the GPS location information during this short period of time.